Sick
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan was sick. And now she was kidnapped, just after confessing her love to our favorite FBI agent. Will Booth find her in time? FIRST FIC PLEASE REVIEW. T for a few choice words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is my first time posting, so enjoy and please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, if it were mine B&B would be together already. sigh**

BB BB BB BB BB BB BB

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sick. But she flatly did NOT believe in taking a day off from work for something as trivial as a pounding headache, chills, fever and lightheadedness. (if she were to diagnose herself it would be with a mild case of the flu, possible pneumonia or bronchitis) Yet, this was not enough to detour her from working, and she was still up on that platform attempting to identify a very old, very dead civil war soldier. That's when a shout rang through the lab.

"BOOONNNNNNEEEESSSS" Booth yelled as the person in question winced.

"Try not to speak so loud Booth" Bones shot at him, annoyed. Great, sensitivity to noise and light, something else to add to my list of problems

He stopped behind her, and immediately noticed a few things.

a)Bones was leaning heavily on the remains table, something she never did. Usually she was flitting around it, spouting facts a mile a minute.

b)She was slouching over, never a good sign for Bones

c)Her eyes were bloodshot, and she could barley keep her lids open.

"Bones?" Booth asked softly, voice etched in concern. "You feeling ok?" Before Brennan could protest, he reached up and placed his hand on her forehead. She sighed and leaned against his had, grateful for the comfort and warmth.

"Jeez Bones! Your burning up! Come here..." Booth pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chest pressed firmly into her back, and he was holding her so tight that she couldn't' move. (not that she wanted to, or had the energy) Booth felt her shaking as he held her.

"Come on Bones, your going home" Booth said firmly.

"But.." was her weak reply.

"No buts."

Dr. Saroyan (AKA Brennan's boss) chose this moment to step up onto the platform.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan, but I believe you have work to do. And please TRY to act professionally in my lab" she added, apparently pissed about seeing her ex-boyfriend 'hugging' her least favorite person in the world. I don't care if it is classified as jealousy, I just cant STAND the woman. I mean, what does she have that I don't? Certainly not people skills Booth brought her out of her thoughts.

"Cam, Bones is taking a sick day and is NOT coming back until she is better." Booth added, now supporting the majority of Brennan's weight as she all but collapsed against him.

"I don't think so Booth, and I will go over your head if I have to. You are not stealing our anthropologist again, she has important work to do. " Cam argued venomously.

"Un uh Cam, she's not gonna sit there with the flu and identify old, dead civil war victims. And yes I WILL steal MY anthropologist if I have to."

"That's it, I'm calling Cullen."

"Go ahead, he will agree with me." Booth said, knowing Cullen's knowledge of the work-a-holic Brennan.

While Cam was on the phone with the deputy Director, Booth backed up to the railing, and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, dragging Brennan with him. Bones barley registered the argument between her boss and the Agent. Her head felt like lead, a headache pounding relentlessly against her skull. She was sure that if Booth hadn't been supporting her, she would have fallen to the ground.

Slipping in and out of consciousness as the virus wrecked havoc on her immune system, she jolted awake when Booth sank to the ground.

"Booth?" she asked tentatively, unsure of where she was.

"What is it Bones?" he replied softly. Crap! Am I in his lap? This is SERIOUSLY not helping the whole 'just partners' rule Brennan thought.

"Can I go home now?" Asked the exhausted anthropologist.

"Cullen's on his way, said he was en route to the Hoover building anyway, so he'll swing by." Cam interrupted.

"Ya Bones, soon. Just relax for now, Ill sort it out" Booth whispered into Brennan's ear. She took his advice and gave into he exhaustion, snuggling against the Agent, burying her head in his chest and sighing contentedly.

Life doesn't get much better Booth thought, smiling as he watched his partner cling to the fabric of his suit.

Cullen's POV 

I walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, swiped my card and headed towards the platform. I could see Booth sitting on the ground with his back against the railing, cradling a very sick and tired looking Dr. Brennan. I was surprised, the good doctor never got sick, or so it seemed. Dr. Saroyan was hovering over the pair, hands on her hips, glaring with all her might.

"What seems to be the problem here, Dr. Saroyan?"I ask.

"YOUR agent INSISTS on abducting our anthropologist, with the excuse that she is 'sick'" Cam spat, using air quotes around 'sick'. Booth winced. If it looks bad when Bones uses air quotes, Cam just butchered them

"And what seems to be the problem with that?" I ask.

"BECAUSE HE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HER!!!!!" Cam shrieked, startling Brennan awake.

"Hey Cam..." Bones asked weakly, shifting to a somewhat sitting up position in Booth's lap. "I... I think I'm gonna go home" Bones managed to squeak before a fit of coughing overtook her.

"Booth please take Dr. Brennan home. You two take the day off" I say, outraged at Dr. Saroyan's lack of sensitivity. " I hope your feeling better Dr. Brennan" I see Booth pull Brennan to her feet, and half carry half drag her to his SUV. I chuckle to myself. Boy does he have it BAD so does she. COMPLETELY head over heals

BB BB BB BB BB BB Bb

A/N :**This is gonna be an extendo one shot. review, and i might be INSPIRED to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chap. I am thinking of writing a bit more on this fic, I just need some IDEAS Please, write and let me know if there is anything you want to see in this fic, or any stray plot bunnies you have floating around. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! KEEP IT UP!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... (someday??)**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once Brennan was in the passenger's seat, securely buckled in, she promptly fell asleep, her head somehow finding Booth's shoulder a comfy pillow.

Booth chuckled at his sleeping partner. "Oh Bones. What am I going to do with you??" he mused, pulling out of the Jeffersonian parking lot and heading in the direction of Wong Foos. Once there, Booth hopped out of the car, and after a last loving glance at the sleeping anthropologist, he walked into the restaurant.

"Hey G-man! Where's the bone lady?" asked Sid, the bartender.

"Asleep in the car. She's got a nasty case of the flu or something. You have anything that might help?"

"I know just the thing. Hold on a second." He disappeared into the kitchen, and after much scuffling and banging, returned with a few take-out boxes. "Here you go. She should be better soon. You take care of her, ok? And tell her 'get well soon' from me." With a final wave, Booth left the restaurant and returned to his SUV.

Bones was still asleep, so he drove to her apartment in silence. Once there, he contemplated on the means of getting someone incapable of walking up to the 7th floor of an apartment building while carrying take-out boxes.

After much thought, Booth decided to carry her up and then come back for the food. With Brennan in his arms, Booth made his way through the doors and into the elevator with the help of the man at the front desk. The only problem was opening her door without putting her down, but Booth managed. Then, after running back downstairs for the food, he was finally able to relax.

Bones, who was asleep on the couch, woke to the smell of Chinese and the sound of snoring. Getting her bearings, she realized that she was on the couch in her apartment. How did I get he-. Oh. Booth The object of her thoughts stirred in his sleep, causing Brennan to fully realize her position.

Curled on her side, with Booth's arms wrapped around her holding her close, and using Booths stomach as a pillow, she was very comfortable. And warm. And she had a pounding headache. Groaning, she sat up. The movement awoke Booth.

"Bones, you ok?" Booth asked, sitting up as well, a concerned look on his face.

Bones had her head in her hands. Booth reached up and for the second time that day he felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Jeez Bones. Hold on a sec." Booth left and walked in the direction of her bathroom. Of course, she didn't object, as she was too concentrated on gritting her teeth against the mixture of nausea, migraine and that wonderful feeling of exhaustion you get when you have the flu.

Booth returned minutes later, reading the label on a bottle of extra-strength Tylonol. Taking out two pills he handed them to Brennan along with a small glass of water. After swallowing them and being forced to eat a bit of chicken noodle soup from Sid's, she (for want of a better word) flumped back down on the couch, eyes closed, with one arm flung over her eyes to block out the offending light of day.

"Oh! Sorry Bones." Booth went around and turned off all the lights and also closed the blinds. "Better?" he asked softly, after returning to the couch to sit beside Brennan.

Opening one eye, she looked around. She could just make out Booth in the semi-gloom, who was absent-mindedly running his fingers through her hair. It felt so good. The slow relaxing rhythm of his hands started to lull her to sleep.

Booth suddenly realized that he was still running his hands through her hair, and stopped abruptly.

"Mumph. Don't stop." Bones mumbled weakly. Chuckling, Booth returned to his previous actions. That is how Angela found them in the morning, Bone's head in Booth's lap, Booth slumped over so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch, his hands still tangled up in her hair.

Biting back a squeal, Angela slowly backed out of the apartment, after leaving some chicken noodle soup on the counter along with a note saying that Dr. Goodman was back, Cam had moved to New York and that she wanted DETAILS as soon as she was back at work. She had also scrawled at the bottom of the note. "Do something I would do, sweetie!".

Booth slowly woke. He smiled at the sight of his Bones asleep in his arms. Reaching over, he ran a hand over her forehead. Her feaver was gone. Sighing in contentment, Booth snuggled closer to his partner, deciding he liked it when she needed him. Yes, he thought, tightening his arms around her, he could definatly get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im REALLY sorry this is so short. I have a question for you. Why don't astriks show up on I usually put them in when someone is thinking, but they 'disappeared' when i put it on the site. Anyone know whats going on? ENJOY AND REVIEW!! Love you guys. And I REALLY need ideas. Im kinda reaching a dead end here. So help me out and blurt some ideas here!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This time when Brennan awoke, she felt contented. Her fever was gone, along with the headache and nausea. She was lying in Booth's arms, and she didn't have to go into work for a few days. 'God bless weekends'. She thought. 'Wait. I don't believe in God.' The little voice in the back of her head said. 'No you don't. But Booth does.'.

She shifted so that she could gaze at the person in question. He was snoring softly, face completely relaxed. The five-o'clock shadow and hair sticking up at all angles gave him a dangerous air. 'It also makes him sexy as hell. Shyt. What am I thinking? I can't. We can't. Think about something else, Bones. ARGG. I'm calling MYSELF Bones. Think about... Zack! Thats it think about...'

"You think to much." Booth's words brought her out of her troubled mind. He was smiling cockily at her, amusement in his eyes, along with a bit of something else she couldn't identify.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm. Yeah. Much." she mumbled back, still not completely awake.

"Can you say a word that is longer than one syllable?" Booth teased.

"Don't make me go anthropological on your ass. You know I'll do it." With a sigh and a yawn, she returned her head to Booth's chest, unconsciously snuggling closer. Booth chuckled at his partner.

"Not a morning person, huh? Me neither." Booth said, tightening his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time, lost in their thoughts, drawing comfort from each other's embrace. Booth looked up only when he heard Bones' stomach growl.

"I'm hu-u-u-u-unnngggrrryyyy." Bones said, mid-yawn.

"Do you have any food in this apartment?"

"No"

"No?! How can you not have any food!" Booth asked incredulously.

"Because this really annoying co-worker I have insists that I go eat every meal with him. And I haven't been to the store in a long time." Bones replied.

"Soooo. This co-worker. What's he like? Nice guy?" Booth asked slowly with no modesty whatsoever.

"Yeah. And he's cocky as hell. And I can't stand him sometimes. And I love him." Bones blurted.

Booth choked. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to give a shout out to Bellabun who read over this chap for me and gave some good advice. Thank you! Also THANK YOU to my readers and reviewers! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: Dont' we always forget to put these? anyway, no i dont own BONES

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ummm. I have to go."

Before he could even react, she had grabbed her shoes and was running out the door. A minute later, Booth's brain caught up with what had happened. _Did she really just say she loved me?_ Booth thought, running out the door after her.

"BONES!" He yelled, after sprinting down the 7 flights of stairs to the ground floor. He looked around frantically. _Where is she? She can't have run THAT fast..._ Booth also realized that Bones had a better knowledge of this area of town, and therefore could easily give him the slip.

"Excuse me sir, are you looking for Dr. Brennan?" asked the night guard.

"Yes! Where did she go?" Booth questioned, still panting from having run down the stairs. "Ran out the door. Took a . . . left I think. Running like her life depended on it, crying her eyes out. I asked what was wrong, but she just kept running." he explained, adjusting his baseball cap as he talked.

Booth swore. "Thanks a lot sir. I have to go." Booth ran out the door as well, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Angela.

"Hello?" Came the groggy reply.

"Ange? Listen, its Booth. I need your help. Brennan took off, I have to find her. Do you know where she might hide? I can't find her..." Booth rambled.

"Hide? Booth what's going on? Why did she run? WHAT DID YOU DO?" She was yelling now.

"Nothing Angela! She...um... kindofblurtedoutthatshelovesme." Booth said very quickly, explaining himself.

"What? Woo hoo! Way to go lover boy! Let me wake up Hodgie and Zack-o, we will help you look. You can check the lab, but she knows thats where we would look . . . so she probably won't be there..." Angela sighed. "I'll call you back once we are up and out the door, so we can figure out where we are going to look. Don't worry too much Booth. She will find her way home eventually." Angela said, trying to comfort the very worried Agent.

"Ok, I'm going to go check the lab anyway. See you in a few. Bye." Booth turned off his cell phone and hopped in his SUV, screeching towards the Jeffersonian.

Once he got there, he sprinted through the double doors and down the hallway to her office. It was dark and empty.

Quickly dialing Angela, Booth was relieved to hear that the guys had gotten up rather quickly, and were spreading out to search. Booth was to search 20 square blocks around the Jeffersonian, and then run to Sid's to see if the good doctor had turned up there.

BBBBBBBBBBB

After a few hours of searching, with no sign of Brennan; Angela, Zach and Hodgins were ready to give up. "She will come home eventually, she WILL come home eventually..." Ange repeated over and over and over, as if saying it a hundred times would make it come true.

Even Booth was ready to give up. That is, until a beagle ran up to him with something in it's mouth.

BBBBBBB

It was cold, and it was raining. She was soaking wet, sitting in some run-down dark alley and she was scared. _What have I done?_ Brennan whimpered. Then something whimpered back. Suddenly alert, Brennan got up and crept towards the sound. Moving aside a cardboard box, she saw a dog. The dog was wet, shivering, and looked like it hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Hello little doggie. You all alone too? I know how you feel." sigh. "Come here... It's ok. Shhh." Bones crooned, trying to sooth the little beagle out into the open. Slowly, she crept towards Brennan. Brennan scooped the frightened dog up in her arms, petting her head and soothing her. Together they walked down the street in search of a somewhere warm and dry.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

An hour later, Brennan and the newly christened 'Angel' sat in a small diner that was close to the lab; enjoying the warmth and food brought by a kind lady from the kitchen. Bones glanced down at the dog laying in the booth next to her. She was gnawing on a t-bone, and looking 100 better after a bath and some food. It was the same with Brennan.

Bones chuckled while thinking of how she named her new companion. The beagle had two black marks on her back that looked like wings. She was perfectly behaved, knew how to heal, and was very people friendly. "A little angel." she murmured, petting her head. _She MUST have had some training at some point. She's just so well behaved..._ thought Brennan.

"Come on girl, time to go home. I think we have run enough." Wagging her tail, Angel jumped down from the booth and followed Brennan out the door.

As soon as they were on a deserted street, Brennan noticed just HOW quiet it was. _Too quiet. . ._ she thought. Then, out of no where, a man jumped Brennan, pressing a rag doused in chloroform over her mouth. In a last attempt to save herself before the darkness consumed her, Bones reached up and took one of her earrings off, throwing it in the direction of Angel.

"Find Booth" she managed to gasp before she felt herself falling unconscious.

BBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews loved and appreciated. Harry Potter 7 comes out tonight! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: the things I do for you guys. Ive been writing like crazy. actually, Im bored and waiting for 12 so i can go get my HP book. sigh. which means i will be cooped up in my room reading tomorrow, ALL DAY!! I don't own bones but would love it if you reviewed.

BBBBBBBB

Booth crouched down to see what the little dog had in its mouth. _Oh my god. That's Bones' earring. Her mother's. I picked that up in New Orleans. _Booth thought. He grabbed his phone in one hand and scooped up Angel in the other, sprinting to Wong Foos, which was just down the street.

"ANGELA! I need you all at Wong Foos PRONTO! I've got her earring... just come quick! I'll explain when you get here." Booth hung up the phone and walked through the door to Wong Foos.

"Hey Booth! You can't bring dogs in here man!" Sid yelled from the bar.

"Sid, Bones is missing, and this dog is our only link to her. I'm on official FBI business if anyone asks." Booth pulled out his badge and put it on the table next to him, sitting down in a booth with Angel panting happily on his lap.

The team burst through the door, unfortunately all tried to get in at the same time, resulting in Zack and Jack getting stuck as Angela ran up to Booth.

"We got here as soon as we..." she trailed off. "Ummm. Booth? What's with the dog?"

"She had Bones' earring in her mouth. I think she can show us where Bones is. Come on, lets see where this leads us." Booth said, getting up and walking over to where Zack and Jack were still wedged in the door. Booth lowered his shoulder and plowed though the door, freeing the two arguing scientists.

"We are going back to the lab to process the earring." Booth looked back at the group, all of whom were still arguing. He whistle shrilly, and Angel came trotting up to him. "The DOG listens better than you squints! That's just sad... LETS GO!!" Booth bellowed, finally gaining their attention.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the lab, Hodgins was getting what ever he could off the earring. "So you want everything OTHER than dog slobber? There's not much..." He trailed off. "Booth, how protective are you of that dog?"

"I'm not going to let you shoot her if thats what your asking."

"Nooooo. I just want to run some tests, you know. See if our..." He looked like he was trying to find the right word. "Is it an official kidnapping yet?"

"It is now!" Angela appeared. In her hand was a ransom note, written by Brennan.

_Hey guys. I've (obviously) been kidnapped. This guy is wacko. I need your help. Can you call Kenton for me? I think he needs to feed his dogs. They look hungry. Booth- take care of Angel for me. Tell Hodgins to brush her. And tell Zack to say 'hi' to Maria for me. Her daddy misses her. Angela, sWeEtie, eat some chocolate for me! Hope to see you soon,_

_Joy Keenan_

"Ok, what does it mean? And why the hell did she sign it Joy Keenan?" Booth asked, barley keeping his anger and concern in check.

"Dam, that woman is smart. Look, look. She says call Kenton, tell him to feed his dogs... she's in a warehouse! And she called herself Joy because... Oh my god." Hodgins said.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"Brennan's father. The guy must be connected to her father's gang..."

"Who's Angel?" Zack asked. The dog in question barked. "Well, that answers my question. Why would Hodgins have to brush her?"

"She must have something on her..." He lead the dog away to his office to brush any interesting bug/slime off her that might help.

"Wait, wasn't Maria that girl from our last case?" Booth asked.

"Yes, Agent Booth. She was tortured horribly. Why does it say _her daddy misses her_? Wait, is this somehow connected to Maria's father?" Zack said.

Hodgins popped his head out of his office. "Dr. Brennan was knocked out with chloroform. Angel had it all over her. We are also looking for an older warehouse on the outskirts of the city. One not in use anymore. I found lead paint all over her fur. Lead paint was banned a few years ago because the government was trying to cover up a mass--"

"Spare me the lecture, Hodgins." Booth said distractedly, fingering his gun in its holster. _Why didn't I give her a gun?_ He thought wistfully.

"Wait!" Angela shouted. "Wasn't Maria's father's name Walter Edwards? Look at the W E in sweetie. She gave the kidnapper right to us!" Angela squealed at her own intelligence, then turned to Booth. "Well, you going to sit here or go arrest his ass?"

"Yeah, leaving now. HODGINS YOU DONE YET??" Booth hollered.

"Yes! You can have her now!" He yelled back.

Whistling, Booth ran out the door, Angel hot on his heels.

Angela sighed. It was just too cute. The knight in shining armor and his noble. . . . beagle sidekick off to rescue Brennan.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Hodgins. Zack had wondered off somewhere, probably to check on his beetles.

"Its just so romantic. He saves her, she falls to him, they kiss, realize they love each other, then Brennan comes over and gives me all the details." She sighed again.

"You really think thats going to happen?"

"A girl can dream."


	6. Chapter 6

DUN DUN DUN! I finished Harry Potter 7, read for about 9 hours strait. Umph. THE ENDING OF THE BOOK IS TOTALLY AWESOME! I won't give it away for ya, but im telling you, its GREAT anyway, review and i will be eternally grateful. Ive never typed so much in my life :). Hope you like! I dont own Bones...

BBBBBBBBBBB

Booth glanced over at Angel, chuckling. She was riding shotgun, head out the open window, tongue lolling out, paws on the armrest of the chair. Booth's laughter died quickly. _Bones..._

At the thought of HIS Bones, he gunned it, making it to the Hoover Building in record time and breaking ever traffic law ever made.

Running down the halls with Angel right behind him, Booth ignored the shouts from his boss who was asking where the hell he had been. Bursting into his office, Booth grabbed the file off his desk, spun on his heel, and ran back out down the hallway. He only stopped when Cullen shouted something about losing his job.

"BOOTH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" shouted a VERY agitated Cullen.

"Sir, it's Bones. She's missing." Booth panted.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

Booth winced, sure that Cullen was going to yell at him for not working.

"Take what ever you need. Do you know where she is?"

Now thoroughly surprised, Booth looked up. "Sir?"

"I understand your relationship with the doctor. I've had my partner go missing before, I understand what you're going through. Do you know where she is?" he repeated, looking sympathetic.

" In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. I was going to search there now..." He trailed off.

"I will send a team with you. I'm coming as well. As much as I hate to admit it, Dr. Brennan is one of ours, and you know that I get pissed when someone kidnaps one of my people."

Booth swelled with pride. He considered Bones 'one of his'. That meant a lot, coming from Dep. Dir. Cullen.

BBBBBBBBBBB

When she came to, it was dark. Opening her eyes, and letting them adjust to the dim lighting, Brennan assessed her position. Reaching up to brush her hair out of her face, she realized she couldn't, seeing as she was currently chained to the wall. Handcuffs held her wrists firmly behind her back, and in turn they were held by thick metal chains. Her feet were also held together with chain, the links cut roughly into her ankles as she struggled against her bindings.

She sniffed the air. _Lead paint... chloroform... not good. _Brennan bit back a moan as her head throbbed. It was now that she realized blood trickling down the side of her cheek. _Head...wound... possible minor concussion..._ she ticked off with agonizing slowness. Realizing for the first time how cold it was, and how she couldn't form a very coherent thought, the result hit her all of a sudden. _Hypothermia..._. she was going to die out here. _Where is here? _she wondered. Judging by the fact that she now couldn't feel her legs, she figured she had about an hour or two tops to live.

Booth. Was he even aware she was missing yet? She had run away from him, just like she had with everyone else. He had probably stopped looking. A silent tear fell into her lap. _NO! _she thought fiercely. _I WON'T give in. Booth will keep looking. I WILL fight. He's too much of a dam Alpha Male to give up on me. Oh Booth, I'm so sorry. I love you._

She looked up at the one dusty window in the cell she was in. A face appeared. The face was familiar.

"Daddy?" was Bones' whispered plea, before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

I just can't stop writing! Ha, Ill probably finish this tonight... JK. heres the next chap and i dont own Bones. REVIEW 

BBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sighed in frustration. He was staring at the expanse of abandoned warehouses. _Dammit Bones. Where are you? _Booth almost growled. Then his cell phone rang.

"Booth"

"Don't respond to my voice if you want Tempie to live. I can tell you where she is, but unfortunately I can't help anymore than that. If I went in there, she would surely die."

"Max?" Booth asked in disbelief. "How did you get this number?"

"Don't you think I know who is speed dial 1 on my daughter's phone? You underestimate me, Agent Booth. Now, we can't waste anymore time, she is already severely hypothermic, and even worse, I think she recognized me. She is at--"

"Wait-- you've seen her? Is she alright? Who is her kidnapper? Where is she?" Booth asked frantically, now pacing back and forth.

"Stop pacing." Max said.

That shocked Booth to no end. "Where are you?" he hissed.

"That is of no importance. Walk through the door strait ahead of you, take the first left, then a right. She is in the meat locker. The key is above the door frame. Watch out though. The man has a gun in his back jeans pocket and one at his ankle. She loves you." He said bluntly.

"I know."

"Do you love her? Because if you ever hurt her I won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you, FBI or not." Max threatened. Booth believed every word.

"I do love her. You have my word."

"Good. Then you have my blessing. Go get your girl, Booth."

He didn't need to be told twice.

BBBBBBBBBBB meanwhile... inside the building...

Brennan slowly came to. A man was standing over her, holding a large butcher's knife. She bit back a whimper. She would NOT show weakness.

"What do you want with me?" Bones asked.

"You. You took my daughter from me. She was burried in our special place, and you took her." he said menicingly. "I even let you write your own ransom note. Not that they are going to find you alive. You took Maria from me, I will take you from your FBI boyfriend." He laughed menicingly. "But I'm going to have some fun with you first..."

BBBBBBBBBBB

Booth grabbed his Kevlar vest, strapped it on, pulled his gun from its holder and ran through the door Max had told him about. Ignoring the shouts of 'BOOTH!' in the background coming from his boss and confused team, he took a left and froze when he heard her shout.

"YOU TOUCH ME YOU SICK BASTARD AND I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY." Booth doubled his efforts, and lowered his shoulder into the door of the meat locker. It bounced off the wall, and revealed a sickening scene to Booth.

Brennan was chained up, a cut on her head still bleeding . Her lips were blue, and she was shivering. She was glaring but Booth saw right through that. She was terrified. When she looked up and saw him, relief washed through her. _Booth..._

"FREEZE! FBI!" Booth yelled. The man stopped his hand on its downward stroke, knife halting in midair.

"YOU!? HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" he shrieked.

"Step away from my Bones. Now." Booth said V.E.R.Y slowly and clearly, gun raised.

"No. No. No no no no no. You took her from me." Angel chose this moment to run into the room, barking. "Fang?" he asked all of a sudden shocked. "Where did you get my dog?!" He yelled.

"YOUR dog?" Booth was now very confused.

"Yes MY DOG. Fang, attack him dammit!" he was paniking now. Lowering the knife again, he made to finish off Brennan. Both Angel and Booth reacted at the same time. An angry snarl and a gunshot was heard by the men outside. Cullen rushed inside.

BBBBBBBBBBB


	8. Chapter 8

This was SUCH a fun chapter to write! I love writing fluff! Yay! You know the drill, I don't own Bones and you praise me way too much for my fantastic writing by REVIEWING. All of you out there, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

BBBBBBBBBBB

Booth couldn't take it anymore. **BANG!** He shot Bones' kidnapper in the leg, causing him to drop the knife. Booth ran over and cuffed one of the man's hands, and was reaching for the other one when the man pulled out a gun. Booth froze, a gun now pointed at his head.

"Don't move, Agent Booth, or you will die." Walter Edwards cackled. Booth dropped the handcuffs and put his hands up in surrender. Then Edwards pulled out another gun and pointed it at Brennan, cocking the hammer.

"Ex-xcuse m-me? M-M-r-r. E-E-d-dwards?" Bones asked innocently, shivering like mad. He whipped around, pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple.

"Good bye, Dr. Bre--"

**BANG! **Booth shot him in the head while he was distracted with Bones. Pushing the dead man aside, he knelt down next to Bones and pulled her into a hug. Cullen came barreling into the room.

"BOOTH! Did you shoot him?" asked his boss.

"Yes, but-"

"You were supposed to keep him_ alive. _He would have gone to _jail!_" ranted Cullen.

"I know, but-"

_Bark, Bark, Bark_

"Booth..." asked Brennan, trying to get his attention.

"NO BUTS!"

_Hooooooowwwwwwwwlllllllll_

"Sir, I-"

"Shut that dog up!"

"Boooooooothhhhhhh..."

"_What _is itBones?"

"I've _told_ you two not to just shoot people! And if you thi--"

Brennan let out a shrill whistle, which got everyone to shut up, for the time being. "Ahhhem. Yeah. Can someone _please _stop yelling for two seconds and hand me a hack saw or something so I can get out of these things?" asked Brennan, gesturing to the handcuffs and chain.

"God Bones, I'm sorry. A _hacksaw_? Come on, I won't let you have a gun and you think I'm giving you a _hacksaw_?" Bones started muttering under her breath about Alpha Males and testosterone overloads.

Booth came back, knelt down and cut Brennan free, and she immediately launched herself into his arms.

"Woah Bones, shhhhhh your ok..., shhhhhh... it's alright, its all over...your ok. Are you ok?" Booth soothed, now looking at her injuries.

"I-I'm c-c-cold." her teeth chattered and she shivered, still clinging to his neck.

"Let's get you to a hospital Bones..."

"Booth, Brennan, my office, Monday, 8:00. Don't be late." Cullen called over his shoulder as he went to find someone to remove the body.

"N-n-noooo! I'l-ll b-be f-f-in-ne. N-no h-hosp-pita-l" she managed to get out, now shaking uncontrollably.

"Temperance Brennan. You are GOING to go to a hospital, get checked out, and ONLY when THEY say you are ok, will you be released. Got that?" Booth said in his most authoritative voice, looking Brennan strait in the eye.

"F-fine, S-seel-ley B-Boot-th." Bones replied, attempting to look tough but failing miserably, as she was still firmly installed in Booth's lap.

"Thats my girl." Booth said, picking up the protesting Brennan and carrying her to the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 FOLKS!! Herrrrreeeeeee it is! Review purrrrlease. I don't own Bones.

Also, for anyone who doesn't know, ETA means estimated time of arrival. And ICU is intensive care unit. (Now you have to read to find out who is in ICU. MWAHAHAHA)

BBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was carrying Bones to the ambulance when a red Mini with racing stripes screeched to a halt in front of them. A very worried Angela, Jack and Zack jumped out.

"BRENNAN! BOOTH! WHAT HAPPENED?" shrieked an hysterical Angela, running up to them.

Bones had passed out in Booth's arms, and Booth knew that this was another sign of hypothermia.

"No time to chat Ange. Bones is already severely hypothermic. Meet us at Bethesda?" Booth asked.

"Of course, Booth. Now go!" she ushered them towards the ambulance. Booth was placing the unconscious Brennan in the stretcher when Angel jumped up into the ambulance with them.

"Sir, that dog cannot-" the paramedics began as Angel climbed onto the stretcher and curled up beside Brennan, her head resting on Brennan's chest.

Booth pulled out his badge. "The dog stays. And she's helping warm her up anyway, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, Agent Booth. Of course..."

"Good, now that that's cleared up, can you do whatever it is that you do to save her?" Booth asked, an edge to his voice.

"There is not much to do until we get to the hospital, sir. Dan! ETA?"

"ETA is two minutes, Stan. We'll make it." The driver said as the sirens blared.

BBBBBBBBBBB two minutes later...

Bones was wheeled into the ICU and immediately given morphine and something to stop her from going into cardiac arrest. Booth and Angel jogged behind her.

"Now all we can do is wait." said the doctor. Booth glanced over at his Bones, who was covered in blankets. Angel once again curled at her side.

BBBBBBBBBBB about an hour later...

Angela, Jack and Hodgins walked down the ICU hallway, each carrying something. Angela had a box of chocolate. (Half eaten, but what could she say? She was hungry!), Zack holding flowers, and Hodgins holding a vest that said 'Working Dog' on it, and that looked very official.

It took all of her will not to squeal as Angela opened the door to Brennan's room. Booth was half lying on Brennan's bed, half sitting on the edge of his uncomfortable looking chair, fast asleep with his head on one arm; the other arm was thrown over Bones' stomach, where Angel's head also rested. Brennan was awake, absentmindedly alternating between petting Angel and running her hand through Booth's hair, ruffling it more than it already was and making him look (in Brennan's opinion) very sexy.

"Sweetie!" Angela tried to whisper, but it came out a squeal anyway, startling Booth awake.

"What? Where?" he asked, reaching for his gun.

"Calm down Booth, it's just Ange." Said Bones, placing a hand on his forearm.

_Awwww. She can't keep her hands off him!_ Angela squealed to herself as she watched their interactions.

Booth sat up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Hodgins walked up to him. His arm was still touching Brennan's. It wasn't much, but the contact was there.

"Hey man, you look like shyt. Here, this is for Angel." he handed the vest to Booth, who took it with a questioning look. "So you won't have to keep whipping out your badge." Hodgins explained. "Working Dogs and Seeing Eye Dogs are allowed in most public places."

"Thanks Hodgins! Although I don't think I want to know where you got your hands on this.." Booth said.

"Three words: Ebay and overnight shipping." answered Hodgins.

"Come here Angel..." Booth walked to the other side of the bed and put the vest on the slumbering beagle. "Now you look important!" he exclaimed while Angela and Brennan sniggered. "What?" he asked. "What did I do now?"

"I never took you as a dog person, _Agent_ Booth..." said Brennan with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You either, _Dr._ Brennan." Booth smiled back. The pair stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Unbeknown by them, Angela had grabbed Jack and Zack by their ears and was trying to sneak out the door quietly so as not to ruin their moment.

"Ummm. . . Ange? You leaving?" asked a confused Brennan. Booth was now sitting on her bed, petting Angel.

"We are going for coffee. You want some Booth? Bren?"

"Black." they both answered at the same time. Angela chuckled and left, still dragging the two protesting scientists behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thought this would be a cool twist to throw in. Enjoy! and REVIEW!! PLEASE don't make me beg... (begging now)

BBBBBBBBBBB

A few hours later, after Angela and the guys left, Booth and Brennan were sleeping again. This time, Booth was on the bed next to Brennan, and Angel was curled up on Booth's vacated chair.

Someone walked by the door to the room and Angel's head shot up. Cautiously, the beagle sniffed the air. Jumping off the chair, she made her way to the door, sniffing every inch of floor along the way. Angel sat down in front of the door, tail wagging, nose pointed up at the door handle, alert and on guard. She let out a short bark, startling Booth and Bones awake.

"What is it girl?" asked Booth groggily, voice still thick with sleep.

The door opened and a doctor entered. Angel growled and held her point.

"Hello Agent Booth. I'm Dr. Matt. Can you step outside please, I have to run a few tests on Dr. Brennan." said the young doctor.

"Whatever you have to do can be done with me in the room." Booth said coolly, now fully awake. He thought he heard Bones mutter 'Alpha male'.

"Ok... then I'll just give her this and leave..." he started towards Brennan's IV drip with a syringe.

"What is that?" asked Booth and Brennan suspiciously. Angel growled again, the fur on her back standing up strait.

"Just a mild sedative..." he started towards Brennan again, when Angel jumped at him, pulling back his coat to reveal a loaded hand gun. Angel grabbed the gun in her mouth and backed away, placing it safely in a corner.

"You sonuvabitch!" Booth shouted, jumping up and grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and slamming him into the wall. Then, spinning him around and squashing him against the wall much harder than necessary, Booth cuffed 'Dr. Matt'. "You are under arrest for having in your possession an illegal loaded weapon and also for the attempted assassination of Dr. Temperance Brennan. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney..." Booth continued to read the man his rights while leading him out the door.

"Angel, watch Bones for me will you?" Booth said to the dog on his way out the door after taking the gun from her.

"Booth, she doesn't understand you..." stated the logical Bones.

"Might as well ask Bones, you get yourself in trouble a lot." Booth winked at her.

After he was gone, Brennan turned to Angel, who was standing guard at the door. "Come here girl..." she jumped up on the bed. "Was Booth just openly flirting with me? Come on, he doesn't wink at just anyone..." Bones asked conspiratorially. "And how did you know about the gun? Were you ever..." she trailed off.

_No... do you think? She could have been trained as a cadaver dog, police dog, and I know some beagles hunt for guns at airports...Great Bones. Now your talking to the dog. And yourself. Sigh. And you just called yourself 'Bones' again. I'm bored already and Booth's only been gone 30 minutes. Wait... 31 minutes. Sigh._

7 minutes later, Booth walked back into the room, whistling. His smile grew even more when he saw Bones whispering something to Angel.

"Bones... She doesn't understand you..." He teased.

"Booth! Your back!" Brennan almost shouted.

"What... Missed me already?" asked the cocky agent, walking over and sitting down next to her, his eyes challenging.

_Great. His ego just grew another mile..._

"Well, yeah. Not much to do here, you know. And you've been here a while, so I kind of got used to you, and--"

Booth leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Bones, shut up."

"Wha- you can't just-" Once again, Booth leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes I can."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo hoo! Here's the next part. Its short, sweet, fluffy and suggestive. Hope you like! You know the drill, I don' t own any of it and you review.**

BBBBBBBBBB

She couldn't stop. He was so... addicting. Brennan vaguely realized that she was making out with her 'work partner' on a hospital bed where anyone could walk in.

Booth teased her lower lip with his tongue and teeth, asking for entrance. She gave it to him, and soon their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. Booth moved so that he was on top of her, still kissing fiercely. He made sure to hold up his own weight so that he wouldn't hurt his Bones. Just as things really started to heat up, the door opened.

"Hey sweetie I just- OH MY GOD!" Angela dropped the notebook and pencils she was holding and gaped at them. The pencils clattering and rolling was the only sound in the room. Booth and Brennan glanced up at her sheepishly, the partners still panting and clinging to each other, trying to slow their racing heart beats.

"I'll just leave." Angela was halfway out the door when they both shouted.

"ANGELA MONTENEGRO GET BACK IN HERE!"

Angela slowly turned on her heel and snuck into the room. She felt like she was going to the principals office to get yelled at.

"Yes your hornyness? I mean, highness?" Angela said sweetly. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't spread ridiculous rumors about us all around the Jeffersonian." said Booth.

"But now all those ridiculous rumors are true, so I really haven't done anything wrong..."

"Ange! Please, we are still working things out..."

"So your going to give it a shot?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Well yeah, if you always kiss like that..."

"Annnndddddd thats my cue to leave. Bye!" Angela was once again halfway out the door before she was called back.

"ANGELA!! Can you do me a favor?" Brennan asked sweetly. "Take Angel down to the Hoover building and have her tested to see if she was ever trained as a cadaver dog, or police dog, anything."

"Ummmmm. Why?" asked the confused artist.

"Oh, nothing. Some hit man slash doctor came in with a gun and Angel knew where it was, so we were just curious."

"That's so cute! So it's 'we' now, huh?" squealed Angela.

"Seriously, THAT'S what you picked up on?" asked Booth in disbelief.

"Bye guys! Come on Angel!" and she was gone.

"Now, where were we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a bit more. I think I'm going to end it after they get back to her place, and then maybe start a sequel where Angel helps them solve a case and they are together so lots of bb fluffiness. ANYONE WITH IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW bones isn't mine.

BBBBBBBBBBB Two days later...

Booth walked into Brennan's hospital room with Angel and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bones, good news!"

"What?!" she asked excitedly, sitting up. "How did Angel do?"

"You, Dr. Brennan, now have your own personal cadaver dog." said Booth in his best announcer voice. "She was also trained for police work, so she can sniff out guns, drugs, and my _personal_ favorite, bodies." he clapped his hands. "Oh, and you are also a free woman!"

"I don't know what that means." she said, tipping her head to the side. _God she's adorable. _thought Booth.

"Your released, Bones. Free to go home... we are just waiting for the doc to make it official. BUT I have strict orders to keep an eye on you so that you don't work too hard, which means you're moving in with me... if you want to..." he had his hands in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth nervously.

"What?! Did you just discretely ask me to move in with you?"

"Well, no, unofficially... you know...just 'till your better if you want, I mean you could if you wanted to... but--" she suddenly snaked her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her kissing him deeply while her fingers trailed through his hair.

"Shut up for a second." she panted, trying to get air into her lungs. It still amazed her that she could now kiss him whenever she wanted to.

"Ok." he gulped. Just a simple kiss from her made his knees go weak. He sat down on the edge of her bed so that he wouldn't collapse.

"My place is bigger..." she started.

He groaned. "Now you're asking ME to move in with y--" she kissed him again, hard. It went a little longer than planned, and she ended up lying on top of Booth.

"I said, shut up for a second."

"You can't just kiss me when you want me to --" she kissed him again.

"Yes I can, you did it to me. Can I talk now?" he just nodded mutely, unable to talk yet, still recovering from the kisses.

"Alright..." she rolled off him.

"My place is bigger, and you can still be all Alpha Male..." she continued.

"But I have Parker tomorrow..." Booth interrupted.

"I have a spare bedroom..."

"Where would I sleep?" Booth asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, um... I was thinking you could sleep, you know, with me..."

"I thought you'd never ask." Booth leaned down to kiss her, pushing her back against the bed, when the door opened.

"Am I interrupting?" asked the doctor, smiling. He had watched the pair since the day they had come in, and was glad they finally acted on their obvious feelings.

"No, no. Can I leave now?"

"Bones!" Booth said accusingly.

The doctor chuckled. "It's ok. You've been here a week, and I know the food's not the best. You're all set, here you go." he handed her the papers. "Now normally I would have you leave in a wheelchair, but I'm just guessing that's not going to happen..."

"Smart man." said Brennan, getting up to leave. "Bye! And I hope I never have to see you again... no offense."

He chuckled "None taken. I hope I never see you here again either, Dr. Brennan."

BBBBBBBBBBB

**RRRRRRReview!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Booth, I'm soooo tired." said Brennan as she sagged heavily against him.

"Couldn't have excepted that wheelchair, hmmm??"

"No."

Booth chuckled and then proceeded to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to the SUV. She was asleep by the time they got there.

"They must have drugged you up good, Bones."

BBBBBBBBBBB

A few hours later, Booth lay on the couch in her apartment, Brennan sprawled out on top of him, snuggled intimately into his chest. He lay there, just thinking. About Brennan, Parker, work, Brennan, Did he turn off his coffee pot this morning?, Brennan, Angel, football and the fact that his arm was asleep, among other things.

_Speaking of Angel, where was she? _Thought Booth. He knew that she had come in with them. Slowly, he picked up Brennan again and carried her to her bedroom. On her bed was Angel, curled up, head on Brennan's pillow. _Now we have to keep her... _Placing Bones down next to the slumbering beagle, he laughed when Angel shifted to put her head on Bones' chest._ Oh this is too good. _Snapping a picture to send to Angela later, Booth lay down beside his 'girls' and soon fell asleep to their deep breathing.

BBBBBBBBBBB next day

"BOOONNNNNEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!" Booth yelled, jogging into the lab. "Where AREEEEEEEE YO--" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Do you _have_ to yell?" asked Brennan after spinning him around and trapping him against the wall so that she could thoroughly kiss him.

"Wow, I missed you too!" He leaned in to kiss her again when a collective 'awww' could be heard from the squint squad, who stood watching. "Lets go to your office, hmmmm??" he whispered into her ear, causing Brennan to shiver deliciously. Once in her office with the door securely closed, Booth said, "It's just that your 'Dr. Matt', the estranged psycho killer guy Angel attacked; he committed suicide in prison. He was 'ahem' mentally disturbed anyway, so I'm not that sorry. Not gonna attend the funeral or anything..."

"How did he kill himself in a high security prison?" asked Brennan incredulously.

"With a spoon."

"Oh. Ew. Well, that cheers me up considerably. No more creepy stalkers. Except for you..." she gave him her 'Booth look' as she now called it. (it consisted of her looking at him from under her lashes and flirting mercilessly with him. It worked as well on him as his puppy dog eyes worked on her. (quite well)) "How did I get home last night? All I remember is walking down the hall of the hospital."

"I...ah..carried you up. What's with the flirty smile?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on. And you _never _use your 'charm smile' on me?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, but that _smile..._" he walked around to her desk, putting his hands on the arms of the chair to hold her in place, leaning forwards, challenging her. "It really turns me on." he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Oh _really_..." she reached out to pull on his belt buckle, looping her fingers through the belt loops and tugging teasingly. He let out a low frustrated growl.

"Bones..." he warned.

"Is that a problem, Agent Booth?"

"Bones..." he warned again.

"Because _maybe_, I'll just smile like that all the time. Then you wouldn't be able to resist me..." she said as her hands traveled lower.

"Lunch!" he yelped, quickly pulling her from her chair and pushing her out the door, walking fast and awkwardly all the way to his SUV.

"Lunch? It's only 10:30!" Angela asked aloud, glancing at Angel, who had been sleeping under the artist's desk. She could have sworn the dog rolled its eyes and shrugged before putting her head down again to sleep.

They didn't return until 2:15 that afternoon.


	14. The End!

I'm sorry folks, but this is the end. The sequel will be called Murder, With a Side of Fries Please. If you have read the beginning on the boneyard, I'm tweaking it and reposting to include Angel. Review! I don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Woo hoo, what have you two been up to lately?" asked Angela with a smirk when Brennan snuck back into the lab at 2:15.

"Nothing Ange!" she yelped over her shoulder as she ran to her office and shut her door behind her. Then her cell rang.

"Brennan"

"It's Monday."

"Booth?"

"It's Monday." he repeated.

"Oh shyt. Cullen."

"Yeah. He wants us in his office in 10 or... I don't even want to think about it."

"I'll be there. Bye."

"Love you."

"Umm. Love you too." she hung up to see Angela leaning against her door frame with Angel at her feet.

"Was that your stud muffin?"

"Yes and I have to go or Cullen's going to kill me. Come on Angel! Bye!" she bolted out the door with Angel's claws clicking on the tile as they ran.

BBBBBBBBBBB 9 minutes and 56 seconds later.

Brennan sat outside Cullen's office while he talked to Booth, Angel at her feet. Cullen was talking to them separately.

BBBBBBBBBBB (inside) Dun dun dun. Booth's turn!

"Booth, why did you not show up at 8?" asked Cullen.

"I forgot sir. I'm sorry, Bones got out of the hospital the night before and-"

"It's ok Booth. I just wanted to give you your next case. Pack sunscreen." Booth took the file from the desk and flipped through it. He stood up to leave, and to tell Brennan to come in.

"And Booth?-"

"Yes sir?"

"FBI Agents are allowed to have relationships with their partners, as long as said partner is not also FBI. Dr. Brennan, I believe, works for the Jeffersonian."

"T-thank you sir." Booth stuttered. "That's _very_ interesting-" he turned to leave again.

"Booth?" Booth turned again. "And I would not split up said partnership if that were the case. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

Cullen gave him a knowing smile, and then ushered him out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBB (inside) Dun DUN DUN. Brennan's turn.

Bones was seated in the 'hot seat' in front of Cullen's desk. Angel was at her side, tongue lolling out as Brennan scratched her neck.

"Why did you miss the meeting this morning, Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

"With all due respect, sir, I just got out of the hospital last night, and it was my first day back at work..."

"It's perfectly ok. I just wanted to give you this..." he handed her an ID card. "for Angel. It will get her in with you anywhere. For if she ever finds something. And I also wanted to give you this, I think you've earned it." Cullen handed her a brand new, shiny, black...gun.

"Sir?"

"Booth can't always be there for you, although he seems to have a good record with that. Just for safety, Dr. Brennan. If you shoot anyone without a warning, I will PERMINATLY take it away. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She got up to leave, still examining the gun. At the door she stopped and turned.

"Is it bigger than Booth's?"

Cullen just chuckled and watched her tuck the gun into her pocket and walk out the door.


End file.
